At the present time the manual tile cutters which have a base that forms the support surface for the tile to be cut, a head which has a handle for its movement, assembled in such a way that the head can move longitudinally along the fixed base guides, are widely known in the market.
The above stated head has a wheel carrier on to which a handle is fitted with a wheel or cutting disc by means of which the cutting line of the tile is marked, some stops with the form of protruding legs to cause the breaking of the piece of tile along the cutting line by means of pressure.
One of the problems of these types of cutters is the need to provide a surface with enough width in order to carry out the stable support of the tile during the marking and cutting of same, hence the base of the machine has a significant width, considerably increasing the weight and making the transportation more difficult.
In some cases, in order to increase to a greater degree the support surface of the tile to be cut, the base has some fold away arms that are fitted onto a vertical shaft, allowing it to be unfolded towards the outside or to have them parallel to the sides of the base.
In whichever case, these types of cutters must have a base of significant width with the disadvantages that this brings with it.
Usually the assembly of the guides to the base is carried out by means of end supports, independent of the base and which are fixed onto it by means of screw on elements or something similar. The use of these end supports for the assembly of the guides on which the head is moved poses different problems such as an increase in the number of pieces that makes up the cutter and the carrying out of differing processes in order to guarantee the guides are correctly in parallel, necessary to obtain the smooth movement of the head during the scratching or marking of the tile by the corresponding wheel.